


Payback

by k_lynn



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant Rin, M/M, Mild D/s, Voyeurism, bottom makoto, i don't even know what this is, one day I will write more for this ship than porn, people asked for more of this ship, power bottom Rin, submissive Sousuke, this is kinkier than what I usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2875190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke likes Rin's sharp edges, his aggression, and Rin loves nothing more than giving it to him, this time with Makoto's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was so awesome about the last thing I wrote for this ship, so as thanks, I wrote more. Have almost 3000 words of dominant Rin/ power bottom Rin and kinky sex. I am Dom Rin trash, no regrets. Well, some regrets... 
> 
> Enjoy I guess...
> 
> Very quickly edited, any and all mistakes are mine and please feel free to point out any glaring ones.

Rin slid his hands down Makoto’s trembling arms, leaning down to ghost his lips along his temple. “Okay?” he whispered, right up against his ear. 

Makoto made a harsh shaky sound, like he didn’t trust himself to speak and nodded. He looked good like that, spread out on the bed like that, his wrists bound up above his head in black leather. He looked edible in leather. Looking at Makoto, anyone would have thought he was painfully vanilla when it came to sex, but Rin was one of the lucky few who knew he was in fact a closet deviant. The cuffs were his idea, and when he’d asked them to get them, with his trademark blush and uncomfortable smile, Rin had just about passed out from all the blood suddenly rushing south. Sousuke’s face had been pretty priceless, though, and then he was trying not to pass out from lack of air from laughing so hard. 

Their dark haired lover was still getting to know Makoto the way Rin knew him, so he could be forgive for not knowing how to deal with sweet innocent Mako asking to be tied up. Sousuke learned what Rin already knew. Their sweet faced lover was dangerous. 

Rin clasped Makoto’s hand for a moment and got a little answering squeeze which he took for the reassurance it was. One squeeze always meant okay. He slipped his free hand down and pressed fingers to the plug filling his hole. It was the smaller one, not nearly enough to give him the kind of stretch he wanted, and it showed. Makoto arched up, his hips jerking and a little gasped exclamation of Rin’s name leaving his lips. His green eyes were dazed and dilated, mouth open as he panted, his whole face lined with desperation. He’d gone past full sentences at the moment, his vocabulary down to Rin’s name and oh and please. The ring around his cock kept him from coming, the plug filled him, but not enough, and Rin had been keeping him up against the edge for a while now. And Rin knew him well enough to know he was loving every second of it. 

“You’re doing so good, Mako,” Rin murmured to him, brushing light kisses over his flushed face. “Just a little longer.”

He turned the plug’s vibration up to its highest setting and Makoto wailed, writhing on the bed. Rin slipped away from him and moved to the end of the bed where Sousuke sat, hopping up onto his thighs. Sousuke grunted a little beneath his weight. “How are we doing over here?” Rin asked conversationally, giving the other man a sharp grin.

Sousuke growled, and probably would have said something suitably scathing if the gag wasn’t preventing him from doing so. Rin honestly didn’t want to hear it at the moment anyway. If he hadn’t decided to be a sarcastic ass, Rin wouldn’t have had to put it on him in the first place, but he had, so there they were. 

“Feeling a little more docile now?” Rin asked even though the way Sousuke was glaring at him told him, no, he fucking wasn’t. He snarled again when Rin gripped his hair and pulled his head back, brushing his lips over where Sousuke’s mouth was stretched open by the gag. Bound as he was to the chair, Sousuke couldn’t really do much, though he did thrash a little. Rin rode out his bucking and waited until he stopped before he spoke again. “No? You know how this ends, Sou. Being stubborn isn’t going to get you anywhere.” 

His fingers curled around Sousuke’s and he got one firm squeeze. Satisfied with that, Rin leaned back, surveying the man. Still fully clothed, obviously aroused and bound to a chair, Sousuke still managed to look defiant. He didn’t usually like to be dominated like this, but when he did, it was all or nothing. He didn’t want the sweet, loving way Makoto liked to be treated, he wanted Rin to own him. He wanted Rin’s sharp edges, his aggression, and Rin loved giving it to him. 

His teal gaze flicked to Makoto writhing on the bed, his cries becoming breathless gasps, high keening pleas, and back to Rin’s amused gaze. Rin gripped his chin and forced him to hold his gaze, one brow arched. “I’ll let you think about it a little longer,” he murmured, pressing down once on Sousuke’s groin, drawing a choked groan from him, and patted his cheek as he stood. Sousuke made a sound through the gag that was probably a shout of his name, but he ignored it.

Rin strolled back to Makoto, sliding one hand all the way up his body, stopping to cup his cheek. “Ready, baby?” he asked lowly. 

Makoto was gone, he could tell, whimpering and moaning, his body rocking restlessly. He sobbed a little, nodding. “Please, Rin…” he whined the words, gasping brokenly. “I—I can’t. P-please…” 

“What do you need, Mako,” Rin asked, because, gone beyond shame, Makoto would pretty much tell him anything he wanted to hear at this point, and he loved it. “Gotta tell me or I won’t know.”

Makoto shivered, swallowing hard, visibly trying to collect his scattered thoughts enough to process speech. “Please, Rin…I n-need you…Need you to f-fuck me…”

A low muffled groan came from the end of the bed, and Rin could sympathize. Makoto begging for his cock was probably one of the hottest things he had the privilege of witnessing. He was so damn lucky Makoto had agreed to help him with this, because this would have been much harder without him. Like he’d always said, Makoto was dangerous.

“I know, babe,” he murmured, leaning down to press his lips hard to Makoto’s, licking into his panting mouth. “I’ve got you. Up on your knees, Mako.” 

He unhooked the chain between the cuffs so Makoto could sit up. It took some maneuvering, Makoto was shaky and weak, and the toy still buzzed inside of him, making him pause and tremble when it shifted, but he got Makoto on all fours at the end of the bed, facing Sousuke. 

Already, Sousuke’s eyes had lost some of their fight and Rin knew this was going to be what broke him. The chain between the cuffs around Makoto’s wrists didn’t really give him enough room to brace himself, and his arms were shaking too badly anyway, so he went down on his elbows right away. Rin switched off the plug and eased it out of him. Makoto wailed at the loss, arching his beautiful back. 

Rin soothed him lowly, stroking his hands down his hips and over his thighs. “It’s okay, baby,” he cooed. “I’m gonna give you exactly what you need.”

“Rin,” Makoto sobbed, “Please, Rin…”

The begging just egged Rin on, and he made quick work of smearing extra lube on his own cock. Makoto was already stretched, already loose and ready, hungry for it. Rin slid inside with one long, smooth thrust, making Makoto whimper and shake beneath him. He paused, just long enough to give Makoto a moment to adjust, and then he pulled back, almost completely out of him, holding it there for a beat, and slammed back into him, all the way, deep like he knew he loved. Makoto muffled a scream into the bed, his hands twisting in the sheets. 

Rin kept up those long, hard thrusts and Makoto took it, pushed back against him, his body moving into Rin’s movements, hot and clenching tight around him. The brunet really was beautiful like this, and Rin told him that, in low, growling words that made Makoto tremble and whimper. 

“Rin,” Makoto wailed, his voice broken by little keening sounds with every thrust that rocked his body. “Please…please let me come…”

Rin would have loved to drag this out, but he knew Makoto was at his end, and he could see Sousuke was there too. He reached beneath Makoto, finding the ring there and easing it away from him. Makoto groaned, his hips hitching, but he didn’t come, wouldn’t until Rin told him to. 

“So good, Mako,” Rin murmured to him, his hand finding his cock and stroking tight. “Come for me, babe. Now.” 

Makoto’s whole body locked up, his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream, and he shuddered, hips moving mindlessly into Rin’s stroking hand. It was almost enough to make Rin follow him, but he held off, waiting until last tremors stilled Makoto’s body and eased out of him. He let Makoto slide down onto the bed, slowly stroking his back until he relaxed. “Love you, Mako,” he murmured into his ear, earning a tired but honest smile. He left Makoto to bask and moved to Sousuke.

Sousuke watched him, tense and waiting, his gaze dark and hungry. His chest heaved, fine tremors moving through him. Rin knew he was there. This time when Rin straddled him, he pressed his hand to the hard line of Sousuke’s cock, watching his eyes flutter closed for a moment. There it was, the surrender Rin was looking for. 

“Ready to talk?” he asked, his voice coming out a little rough from exertion. He waited until Sousuke opened his eyes and nodded, looking at Rin with naked want. Rin slowly undid the gag and eased it from his mouth. He let him work his jaw for a moment. “Well?” 

Sousuke pulled in a shaky breath and just for a second, Rin thought he was going to keep being an ass. But the stubborn look never returned to his eyes and though he hesitated, when he spoke, all he said was, “Please.” 

Rin gave him a flat look. “After all that you think that you’re gonna get away with just a please? I don’t think so.” 

That got him a sulky look, but Sousuke realized quickly he wasn’t going to be moved. “Please, Rin. Let me come. C’mon, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you’d better be fucking sorry,” Rin replied, slowly and deliberately massaging Sousuke’s trapped length. 

Sousuke choked on a sound that might have been a whimper and he trembled with the effort not to buck, “Rin, god…Rin, please. Let me fuck you.”

If Makoto begging to be fucked was the hottest thing ever, Sousuke begging him to let him fuck him with right up there as a close second. He leaned back, pulled his bound lover’s pants open and dragged them down enough to get his cock out. Sousuke hissed and just managed to stay still. “That’s better,” Rin said, giving his length a little borderline rough stroke that had him twisting a little. “Don’t move.”

Rin had already prepared himself in preparation for this, but he still taunted Sousuke by taking his time applying a condom and lube to his straining cock, rocking up against him a little to press two fingers inside himself. 

Sousuke dropped his head against Rin’s shoulder and groaned, “Come on, Rin, please…shit you’re gonna kill me…please.”

A low breathless chuckle left Rin, “Should’ve thought about that before you decided to be stubborn. Now don’t move, or I’ll make you wait longer. After all this you’ll be lucky if I let you come at all.”

Finally, when he was just as ready as Sousuke and his dark haired lover was shaking with the effort to remain still, Rin leaned up, lining up Sousuke’s cock with his hole and pressing down. He arched with the stretch, loving the way it burned through him, loved taking Sousuke all the way in and feeling him there, hot and hard, filling him. Sousuke let out a sound somewhere between a groan and growl, his head falling back, Rin’s name leaving him like a plea. 

Rin started out slow, with leisurely little rolls of his hips that made Sousuke choke on air, though he didn’t dare move, remaining still while Rin took his pleasure from him. His body shook beneath Rin, his face twisted with frustrated pleasure, low groans leaving him with every movement of their hips together. 

“Like this, Sou?” Rin murmured breathlessly. “Like being my fuck toy? You’re being so good, staying still like that. It’s what your cock is good for, something to get me off. Tell me what you are, Sou.”

Sousuke panted, gritting his teeth, “I-I’m yours…Fuck, Rin…Just—“ His words choked in a groan, but he swallowed and tried again, “Your toy... I’m your toy…God, please let me come…”

Rin pressed his finger to Sousuke’s mouth to stop him, “Not yet, not until I do. Not until I tell you. Be a good toy, Sou.”

He rocked faster, feeling his end creep up on him, his body trembling, muscles tensing as he shifted and Sousuke’s cock hit right up against his spot. He arched back with a low cry and pretended not to notice when Sousuke rocked up, just once, filling him up in all the best ways and it enough to send him careening over the edge. He rocked through it, feeling the little jerks of Sousuke’s hips, though he was still rock hard and twitching inside him. 

“Come, Sou,” Rin breathed out, crashing his mouth to his lover’s, swallowing the guttural cry that ripped from Sousuke’s chest. 

Rin stayed in Sousuke’s lap for a long moment, panting against his mouth, shaking with the aftershocks of pleasure that raced through him. He swallowed, leaning back to look at Sousuke. “Okay?” he asked. 

Sousuke nodded, “Yeah. Arms are kinda numb.” 

“Shit,” Rin hissed, lifting off him so he could round the chair and untie him. 

As soon as Sousuke was free he stood on weak legs and stretched, snagging Rin around the waist and hauling him over to the bed where Makoto still lay, blissed out and sleepy. Rin gave an indignant squawk when he was unceremoniously shoved down onto the bed next to Makoto, glaring through the fall of his hair at Sousuke. Out of their play, he was back to being a pushy jerk. 

While he went to get something to clean them off while Rin removed the cuffs still around Makoto’s wrists and pulled his brunet lover up against his chest. Makoto hummed, perfectly content to be held by Rin. 

He tipped his head to look up at him, smiling warmly. “Was that was you were thinking, Rin?” he asked, a lazy kind of satisfied that made Rin chuckle. 

“Yeah, Mako,” he answered, giving him a little squeeze. “You’re fucking hot you know that?”

Outside of their play, Makoto didn’t handle that kind of praise well. He flushed bright red and pressed his face into Rin’s neck, “Please don’t.” 

“Nope, he’s right,” Sousuke said, walking back over to them with a damp washcloth. “That was unfair, Tachibana. I would have lasted twice as long if you two hadn’t ganged up on me.” 

Makoto lifted his gaze from the shelter of Rin’s throat. “I didn’t do anything,” he said, as innocently as he could. 

“Lies,” Sousuke replied, lightly pinching Makoto’s thigh which served dual purpose as retaliation and getting him to part his legs so he could clean him up. “Your time will come, Tachibana.”

With a yelp and a pout, Makoto pressed back against Rin, and the redhead shook his head at both of them. “Don’t even with that shit, Sou. It’s all fair. Payback for that stunt with the video. You’re lucky that’s all I did.”

Sousuke smirked at him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his mouth, “Maybe, still don’t think I deserved all that.” 

Rin scoffed, “You loved it.” He couldn’t lie to him about that, they knew each other far too well for something like that. “Don’t lie.”

A low hum sounded from Sousuke’s chest and he slid his hand down Rin’s side, only to give it the same treatment as Makoto’s thigh. Rin jumped and tapped Sousuke’s nose, glowering at him. “You be sweet.”

Sousuke laughed, the bastard, and slid down to kiss Rin’s abused side, tugging Makoto’s leg toward him to give him the same little kiss and nuzzled his skin until he giggled and pushed his head away. Sousuke looked up at them, humor dancing in his teal eyes. “You’re both gorgeous and perfect and I’m lucky you put up with me.” 

“Better,” Rin replied, shaking his head so Sousuke wouldn’t see how amused he was. 

Makoto gave him an indulgent look, shaking his head. “A little too much, though.” 

“You’d better watch it, Makoto,” Sousuke replied, “I’m still gunning for you.” He dragged Makoto down, attacking his sides, until he was breathless with laughter and squirming to get away. Rin tried to slip away, but Sousuke was having none of that, and he got pulled down next to Makoto, and they both had all of the man’s weight on them. 

“God, Sou, you’re heavy. Get off,” Rin complained, but he draped his arm over Sousuke’s shoulders. 

“Nope,” Sousuke mumbled against Makoto’s chest. “This is my compensation for that. Suck it up and deal.” 

Makoto laughed at them, the jerk, and pet Sousuke’s hair. “It’s fine for a little bit, Rin.”

“Traitor,” Rin replied, huffily, resigning himself to being crushed by Sousuke until the taller man decided to move. He supposed, through, there were worse places to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all the awesome feedback on Got You Something. It fuels me. You can find me on tumblr [greetingyouwithchaos](http://greetingyouwithchaos.tumblr.com) if you want to yell at me about SouRinMako.


End file.
